


Выбор и первобытные инстинкты

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bath Houses, M/M, Slash, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Это называетсяЯнтра, − тихо объясняет Уотсон, − это − способ соединить мой духовный опыт с моим физическим телом. − Он немного меняет положение, и гипнотизирующий рисунок снова оказывается в поле зрения Холмса. Прежде чем рассмотреть его подробнее, Холмс длинными чуткими пальцами прослеживает концентрические узоры внутри рисунка, ведущие к центральной точке, привлекающей прекрасным рубиновым оттенком чистой крови. Уотсон не уклоняется от этого, довольно долгого, прикосновения.





	Выбор и первобытные инстинкты

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Choice & Primal Impulse" ( http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/4001979 ) by Sanguineheroine

***I***

В первый раз он замечает это в бане.

Когда Уотсон начинает раздеваться, его неловкие движения выдают смущение, которого не ожидаешь от солдата или от выпускника школы-пансиона. Но вот льняная рубашка соскальзывает с его плеч, и Холмс, увидев шрам, бросивший щупальца на плечо и лопатку, немедленно понимает, что смущение появилось совсем недавно и связано именно со шрамом. 

Холмс настолько заинтересован красными рубцами шрама, что едва не упускает нечто иное. А именно − на белой гладкой коже плеча Уотсона выбита изысканная, совершенно круглая мандала(1). Рисунок рождён из богатых оттенков красного и золотого, он идеально симметричен и настолько велик, что, достигая локтя Уотсона, почти полностью обтекает его крепкий бицепс. 

Плечи Уотсона почти неощутимо напрягаются под взглядом Холмса; поспешно закончив раздеваться, он оставляет свою одежду служителю и буквально выбегает из комнаты.

Холмс находит его на одной на каменных скамеек возле жаровни; его не пострадавшая рука лежит сверху простыни, а другой он прижался к стене в том месте, где она соединяется со скамьёй. Когда Холмс приближается, Уотсон с покорным вздохом открывает глаза.

− Это называется _Янтра_ (2), − тихо объясняет Уотсон, − это − способ соединить мой духовный опыт с моим физическим телом. − Он немного меняет положение, и гипнотизирующий рисунок снова оказывается в поле зрения Холмса. Прежде чем рассмотреть его подробнее, Холмс длинными чуткими пальцами прослеживает концентрические узоры внутри рисунка, ведущие к центральной точке, привлекающей прекрасным рубиновым оттенком чистой крови. Уотсон не уклоняется от этого, довольно долгого, прикосновения. 

После того, как они помылись и вытерлись насухо, Холмс с болезненным чувством − которое позже он признает сожалением − наблюдает, как кожа Уотсона исчезает под слоями льна и шерсти.

***II***

Холмс лежит на спине на гладких булыжниках; в голове туман и боль. В боку горячо пульсирует, и когда Уотсон прикасается дрожащими руками к его жилету, он понимает, что пуля прошла именно здесь. Уотсон с краткой инструкцией _«надавить, и, ради Бога, не отпускать»_ , прижимает руки к пропитавшейся кровью шерсти. Он ни за что не отпускает, пока кровотечение не останавливается. 

Откинувшись назад на пятках, Уотсон снимает с себя пиджак, закатывает рукава, и золотой край его татуировки вспыхивает на свету уличного фонаря. 

Когда игла протыкает плоть Холмса мгновение спустя, он следует в памяти за плавными изгибами рисунка, чтобы удержаться от крика.

Когда под действием морфия утихает боль от сквозной раны, Холмс наконец-то проваливается в сон, и ему снятся яркие цветы лотоса и бережное прикосновение врачующих пальцев.

***III***

Музыка всё ещё поёт в венах Холмса, когда они возвращаются с концерта, и он напевает, наливая себе виски. Разрумянившийся и улыбающийся Уотсон, стряхнув воду с вьющихся от влажности волос, расстёгивает пальто.

− «Нет никакой необходимости в кэбе, Уотсон, − цитирует он со смехом, − отличный вечер для прогулки, мой дорогой». Такой вечер хорош для прогулок, Холмс, если вы − утка. − Избавившись от пальто, пиджака и жилета, он бросает их на спинку кресла, поближе к камину, и осматривает рукава рубашки. − Друг мой, я промок до нитки, − восклицает он, снимая запонки.

Сделав большой глоток виски, Холмс наблюдает за тем, как Уотсон опускает свои подтяжки. К этому времени болезненная застенчивость, существовавшая в начале их знакомства, давно испарилась: доктор с удовольствием растягивается на диване в одних брюках. Тёмные края цветка приходят в движение от каждого, даже едва различимого напряжения мышц, и Холмс с трудом отводит взгляд.

− Холмс, − зовёт его Уотсон, − если вы не планируете выпить за нас обоих, вы не могли бы принести виски и мне?

Холмс пересекает комнату тремя длинными шагами и ставит стаканы на столик у дивана. Когда Уотсон приподнимается, чтобы взять один из них, Холмс кладёт руку на его запястье.

− У меня на уме кое-что другое, − отвечает он на озадаченное выражение лица Уотсона, − если вы не возражаете. Вы не возражаете? 

Ошеломлённая улыбка Уотсона быстро превращается в жаждущий изгиб губ, а его глаза темнеют, когда он делает движение навстречу Холмсу. Их губы встречаются. 

Потом, когда они лежат вместе на медвежьей шкуре, Холмс с одержимостью прослеживает лёгкими касаниями изгибы и углы татуировки, а Уотсон в это время рассказывает ему о загорелом англичанине в индийском городе, который согласился защитить его космической сущностью в обмен на ежемесячный запас чая.

− Должен признать, я не очень-то верил в неё в то время, − бормочет он, запуская пальцы в волосы Холмса, − но я выжил там, где не выжил ни один, и, в конце концов, _есть многое на свете...(3)_

Он со стоном замолкает, когда Холмс заменяет кончики пальцев языком. 

− Боже... В этом месте ощущения − непередаваемые, − шепчет он, когда может снова дышать. − Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Позже, когда они, насытившись друг другом на эту ночь, лежат в предрассветном сумраке, Уотсон обнаруживает, что полученный опыт прикосновений в месте изображения не исключителен: Холмс снова склоняется к его плечу, но вместо ожидаемой нежной влажности языка он чувствует лёгкое царапанье зубами в центре замысловатого рисунка, а затем мягкий, возбуждающий укус. Он дарит настолько необычные, чуть болезненные, но сладкие ощущения, что Уотсон, забывая про сон, вновь крепко обнимает и притягивает к себе Холмса. И Холмс ничуть не возражает.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Ма́ндала (санскр. मण्डल — круг, диск; тиб. དཀྱིལ་འཁོར, Вайли dkyil 'khor; монг. мандал?, ᠮᠠᠨᠳᠠᠯ?) − сакральное схематическое изображение либо конструкция, используемая в буддийских и индуистских религиозных практиках. Типичная форма − внешний круг, вписанный в него квадрат, в который вписан внутренний круг, который часто сегментирован или имеет форму лотоса. http://savepic.ru/14798956.jpg  
(2) − Янтра − Термин, который получен из корня yantr (санскр. यन्त्र्), означающего, «чтобы ограничить, обуздать». Существительные, из корня yantram (санскр. यन्त्रं), могут иметь несколько значений: «то, что ограничивает или закрепляет, любая опора или поддержка», «путы», «любой инструмент или средство», «амулет, мистическая или астрономическая диаграмма, используемая как амулет». http://savepic.ru/14754925.jpg  
(3) − «Есть многое на свете...» − Фрагмент фразы «Есть многое в природе, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам». Уильям Шекспир − «Гамлет»


End file.
